Revised: Oriss Chronicles
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: A re-written version of my first Pokemon fanfic. Based on my made up region, Oriss. You don't have to read the introduction. ON HIATUS. BEING REVISED FOR NOW.
1. Introduction to Oriss

**List of places:**

Prof. Chad's Lab (in Buteo Town)

Route 500

Pine Oak City

Route 501

Route 502

Alder Brook Town

Route 503

Route 504

Candletree City

Route 505

Rook Town

Bunting Mountain

Route 506

Appledore

Bowerbird Pass

Starry Sky City

Cottonwood City

Rainbow Cave

Hawk Perch Forest

Orchid City

Submarine Route (1)

Serpent City

Submarine Route (2)

Sandorse Desert

Hot Springs City

* * *

**List of "real animals":**

**Most common-**

Cattle

Sheep

Starlings

Pigeons

Dogs

Cats

Fish (bass/trout/salmon)

Tapeworms

Pheasants (usually food for falcons, but they are edible.)

**Uncommon-**

Falcons

Eagles

Other parasites - such as nematodes or bot flies

**Rare-**

Sharks (usually found near the ocean)

Other fish

* * *

**Ways you can kill yourself:  
**

**Weather-related:**

Tornadoes (fairly common)

Snowstorms/Blizzards

Hurricanes (not very common)

Gales (=very strong winds)

Fires (common)

**Others:**

Tranquilizer guns (used to humanely kill animals) = if you accidently shoot yourself, you're dead within 20 minutes.

Poisonous plants = you get could get very sick or die

**Disease-related:  
**

**Gastrointestinal:**

Starvation (doesn't happen very often)

Acid reflux (uncommon)

Ulcers (half the population have them and do not even know it)

**Parasites**

Fleas (very common)

Mites (fairly common)

Flukes (=parasites, rare)

Nematodes (=parasites, rare)

Tapeworms (fairly common, most people don't know that they have them)

**Lung-related: (forgot what it's called)**

Bronchitis

More: http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ List_of_diseases

* * *

**Based on:**

It is based on Southeastern Oklahoma.

**List of edible plants:**

Please ask.

**Pic of the starters:**

Please ask.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I would just get the point across. If you have any questions, feel free to message me or review.**


	2. REVISED: Piplup!

**_THIS IS A REVISED EDITION WHICH IS DIFFERENT FROM THE UN-REVISED CHAPTER 1_**

**A/N: This story takes place in Oriss. It is a sub-region of Oklariss. Oriss is based on Southeast Oklahoma; it is somewhat located in these counties: McCurtain, LeFlore, Pushmataha, Choctaw, some of Latimer, Bryan, some of Atoka, and possibly some of Pittsburg. Image here: http:// i15. photobucket (DOT) com /albums /a386 / AnimalFans/ Regions (DOT) png (take the spaces and the "dots" out!)**

**Oh yeah, imagine David to be a green-eyed counterpart of Barry. And Michelle's motto "**_**Non inultus premor**_**" is French for "I cannot be touched by impunity" (it's also the motto of the French city, Nancy) my best guess on pronouncing it would be "no in-sul-TUSS prey-MOR". Oh yeah, think of Prof. Rose as being a counterpart of Elm (body and everything else) and Birch (head at least) combined. Sorry, I'm really not good at describing people. I may try to sprite him…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Come on, wake up or you will be late!" My mum yelled. I groaned and sleepily got out of bed while yawning. I dizzily fell out of bed because I got out of bed too quickly.

"Ow… that hurt," I said groggily. I quickly dressed into a pair of plain blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with nothing on it. Yeah, my clothes happened to be plain but I don't complain and no one notices. I didn't feel like hollering back, so I ran down the stairs at quickly as possible; well, I happened to have fallen down. I got a carpet burn on my face and arms in the process. I was being a klutz this morning.

My mum came running. "Are you all right?" She helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The carpet burns didn't hurt that badly. Come on, I've been hurt so many times before it's not even that funny. I was quite used to falling down the stairs. "So, what's for breakfast?" I smiled.

"French toast," she replied. "Does the sound good?"

"Yes, it does," I followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

I sat down to eat, but before I could, the doorbell rang. I mentally cursed at this, because it's usually the stupid neighbour kid David.

Argh I hate David. He is a dumbass, prick, social, arrogant, annoying, he makes fun of people (especially the losers like me), and he treats others like crap. Never, ever play a game with him or something, because he'll call you a flat-out loser. I used to play with him all the time. I got my feelings hurt. He used to treat some of the weaker Pokemon like Starly, well, like crap. It's really annoying. He did all kinds of things to them, almost killing them… which is sad. Enough about him, he's stupid.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the door. I opened it, and yes; it was David himself. He had the most arrogant smile ever on his face. "Hey Michelle," he said teasingly. "I got myself a Pokemon!"

"Good for you," I replied arrogantly, as if I didn't care. "Come in." He walked in.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'll be right back. Oh yeah, touch my French toast and you're dead," I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Well, what do you think people do in there? I looked at the mirror and stared at my bloodshot eyes. I hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. "I should seriously get some sleep tonight." I groaned. "I don't like David… but I can't stay in here forever, though. I will teach that bastard how much of a bastard he really _is_," I smirked evilly. "_Non inultus premor,_" I mumbled to myself. I slowly and carefully walked down the stairs. Stupid Bastard was talking to my mum. I sat back down in my chair and ate the rest of the toast while SB and Mum were busy talking.

"I have to go now," SB grinned arrogantly. "Bye guys, I'll see you later."

"Bye," I tried to smile.

"Bye," Mum replied. "So, how was your breakfast?" She smiled.

"It was amazing!" I grinned. "I'm nearly ready to go, though," I put my dishes up and walked carefully up the stairs. OK, I really don't want to get into any details about this; but I grabbed some PJs, and umm… whatever else I needed. "All right, I'm ready to go now!" I grinned.

"All right honey, will you call me?" She hugged me tightly. I nodded happily. "Good. I love you very much, and I hope you have good time."

"I love you very much, too; and thank you," I smiled. She kissed me on the forehead and I walked off while waving. I opened the door to the bright sunlight that nearly blinded me. It was so annoying. I heard a ton of shouting and noise pollution. "What's going on?" I immediately walked over to the roaring crowd. Pretty much half the town, all of the police and the professor were there. "Hey, what's going on?" I tapped someone's shoulder. He turned around. He was a bit odd looking, with one brown and one blue eye and buck teeth…

"Someone stole a Piplup!" He replied.

I was shocked out of my mind. "You got to be kidding me, right? That is the starter I wanted…," I wanted to rip my hair out. "Oh great, oh great," I repeated. "Hang on…," I mumbled to myself. "I have an idea," I smirked and walked up to the professor. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked with a straight face. His face was grizzly; as if he hadn't shaved in awhile, his blue eyes looked at me with power and authority, his arms were lanky but his legs were thick (maybe he ran a lot?), his voice was soft but valiant.

"I was wondering if I could help, you see, Piplup was the Pokémon I wanted…"

He cleared his throat. "I suppose you could," he nodded. "All right, I'll let you borrow these Pokémon," he nodded and let out these Pokémon: Turtwig, Aipom, Chimchar, Buizel, and Houndour. "I suggest you take good care of them," he knelt down beside them. "Can you please go with…?"

"Michelle," I smiled.

"Michelle, and help her find the stolen Piplup? All right guys, please?" He smiled happily at them. They all made their respective sounds happily. "Good."

"Thank you so much!" I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"No problem, I needed the help anyway. See you later."

"Bye Professor Rose!" I waved and walked off along with the Pokémon following me.

* * *

We came to a small lake with clear water, with some cattails and water lilies. The scent of the lilies lingered in the air. I sniffed the air. "Wow that smells amazing!" I grinned and looked around. The sky was so beautiful, clear, no clouds at all and a beautiful shade of blue. A few birds (most likely Chatots or the like) flew over us. The grass smelt like the recent rains. I can never describe how this smells – it just smells amazing. I heard Starlies singing, Chorusers croaking, and the sound of water tumbling over the rocks. I sat down on a dry rock. "Hey guys," I smiled and all of the Pokémon came over. I got some cupcakes (that my mum made) out of my bag. "Would you guys like some? They are made from Watmel berries."

They all chirped/chattered/howled happily; I handed them one each of the Watmel cupcakes to them. They all ate the cupcakes happily. I looked down to see little ripples in the puddles below. It was starting to rain. "Ahh! Come on guys, let's find us a shelter!" I began to run off with them following me. I ran as fast as I could but I nearly fell trying to slow down, because I happened to see that Piplup!

"Hey it's that Piplup…," I pulled out a semi-soggy cupcake from my backpack.

"Pip…?" It said in a confusing manner. "Lup…!" It refused.

"Oh… that's right… Piplup are proud…" I put it on the ground even though it got soaked. I looked at the others; they were looking all right despite it raining. "Piplup, we need you to return to Professor Rose's lab, all right?"

"Not on my watch! This Piplup is mine!" I heard an evil chuckle. "Yes, I am the one that stole the Piplup, I am the one everyone is after," a tall, dark figured silhouette appeared before me. "What kind of little bitch goes around looking for a stupid Piplup?"

"Bitch? Who are you calling a bitch – you're the bitch – you're the one that stole the Piplup. All right, Turtwig, can you use Energy Ball?" I asked.

"Turtwig," it nodded.

"Good, use Energy Ball on the mysterious person!" Before Turtwig could fire up its Energy Ball, he whipped around and let out a Combusken. It began to become of the two-armed yellow and orange chicken. It crowed loudly. The Energy Ball nearly hit the Pokémon but it jumped out of the way.

"Good, now use Vacuum Wave!" He smirked.

"Piplup, do something!" I cried.

"Pip," it nodded.

"Oh no, you don't," he smirked again. "Use Seismic Toss on Piplup." The Combusken grabbed Piplup, jumped real high, not even letting go. Piplup cried in pain. There was nothing it could do… except evolve – and it did just that.

"Prinplup," it grinned.

"Try a Drill Peck!" I commanded. The fins on its head and bill glowed and spun out of Combusken's arms and drove it into the ground. Combusken immediately fainted because it was super effective and because of the rain. All of the Pokémon were shocked. "Wow…"

"You will see me again," he snapped and puff of white smoke appeared and he disappeared.

"Come on, let's go back and tell Rose we found you." All of the Pokémon made their respective sounds and we slowly walked, exhaustingly through the rain…


	3. REVISED: Enter Kimberly!

Chapter 2

"Well done," Rose patted my wet head. "I'm glad you found the Piplup, but… it's a Prinplup though."

"I thought you said I could keep it?" I blinked.

"Oh yeah, I think I did say that." I looked up at him and at all of the Pokémon. They seemed to be quite attached to me.

"Hey Michelle… not sure if you can hear me… but it's me, Chimchar," it said; it was now a she. "I don't want to stay here." I stared blankly at her.

"Me neither…," everyone else except Prinplup said.

"I'm bored of this place," Aipom groaned. I blinked.

"Rose… your Pokémon are talking to me…," I blinked again.

"Huh…? What are they saying then…?" He asked, in a stupefied manner.

"They're saying that they are bored, literally," I shrugged.

"And I want to go on an adventure!" Turtwig cried.

"Turtwig wants to go on an adventure," I nodded. He twitched.

"I guess I have no choice but to let you keep them," he sighed. Everyone cheered, but I could not understand. "Well… you take care," he smiled. "I suppose I will see you along the way someday."

"I suppose so – thank you very much – words cannot even describe what you just did."

"No problem, no need to be formal… please call me Chad, I prefer it," he nodded and smiled. He sat down on his knees and rubbed all of the Pokémons' heads. "And I will miss you guys," he grinned. "Please take care, all of you," he stood up. "I better not see anything crazy or weird in the media," he said sarcastically.

"Right…," I blinked. "Goodbye," I hugged him and he hugged me back; so tight that I could barely breathe. "Umm… you can let go now…," I wheezed.

"Oh, sorry about that," he let go. "Bye."

"Bye," I smiled and waved. I stepped outside, only to be confronted by fierce wind. It stung my face and I yelped in pain. I was also confronted by David.

"'Sup, bitch?" he smirked. "I already have five Pokémon, what about you?" he was oblivious to the six Pokémon standing in front of me.

"How dare he ignore us," Prinplup stood up proudly. I smirked.

"I have six, dumbass, are you retarded? Can you not see them in front of your face?" I retorted. I knew he was being arrogant. He let out a Pikachu. I smirked and Prinplup stood his ground. "Are you sure?" He nodded and I smiled. "Let's start off with a Whirlpool then!" Prinplup's body to begin to glow light blue as he raised his flippers and beak into the air; he opened his beak and the whirlpool formed in front of him. He threw the whirlpool at the Pikachu.

"Quick, use Iron Tail!" he hollered. It tried to break up the water with its tail but the water was too powerful… maybe too powerful – it caused Pikachu to faint.

"That's what happens when you don't train, Dumbass," I smirked. He growled and let out a Zigzagoon. The small Pokémon barked. "All right, Prinplup, show your stuff! Let us use a Double Team with a Brick Break!" I smiled.

"Right on," Prinplup replied and started to make copies of him. The flippers of the copies began to glow as they closed in on Zigzagoon. It attempted to bite the copies, but this failed. All of the copies' flippers slammed down on Zigzagoon. It instantly fainted. The copies disappeared and I smirked. He let out a Grotle next.

"Go Chimchar," I smiled. She screeched happily and started with a Flame Wheel. It bashed up against Grotle, causing it to grunt and nearly bash into a tree. The Grotle regained itself and tried to use Energy Ball but Chimchar Mach Punched it. This made Grotle angry and somehow used Leaf Storm. This seemed to have caused a domino effect, making Chimchar angry enough to burn up all of the leaves using a Flame Wheel. When the flames disappeared, Chimchar had evolved and Grotle had fainted. David growled and let out a Stunky.

"Stunky, Night Slash!" Stunky's claws began to glow purple as it ran up to Monferno. I just laughed – dark types aren't as effective against fighting types! "What are you laughing at?"

"Because you don't know your types very well!" I sniggered. Monferno used a Mach Punch, sending the small carnivore flying. Monferno ran up and used Mach Punch repetitively until the small skunk fainted. I smirked.

"You beat me, but next time we battle, I'll make sure I win!" he growled.

"Loser," I sneered. He growled again and ran off. I sighed and looked at everyone. "Come on; let's find some place to rest for awhile. I wouldn't mind practising for the contests though, it sounds nice."

"Ooh contests – that sounds fun!" Buizel barked happily. I smiled.

"All right, how should we start?" I looked at everyone.

"You can start out with me!" A voice said. She walked out in the open while she smiled. "The name's Kimberly but most people call me Kimi," she held out her hand. I smiled and shook her hand. She was tall, lean, and long-legged with a short torso. Her hair and eyes were brown; her skin was soft and pale.

"I'm Michelle, nice to meet you," I smiled. Her handshake was vigorous and strong. This surprised me. I wasn't used to women having such strong handshakes. I looked at a pamphlet. "Looks like the first contest is a tag-teamed battle with two trainers using one Pokémon each; this should be interesting…" Kimi nodded slightly. "Shall we practice now?"

"Sure thing," she walked a few feet away from me. She held out a poke ball that had a seal case over it. She threw it in the air and a bunch of lightning bolts burst out of the seal case. A Pokémon spun around in the air and roared. It landed on the ground, facing us. "It's a Cergriff; they're rare here in Oriss." The creature was large; it had white fur, golden-yellow wings, large blue eyes, three heads, and a long muzzle with a black nose. It looked at me with dignity and respect. Its golden wings seemingly glowed in the sunlight. It was too beautiful even to describe.

"Kimi… it's so beautiful," I blinked.

"Thank you; her name is Angel," she smiled.

"Thank you," Angel bowed. I smiled and rubbed the top of one of her heads. It was probably the softest thing I had ever felt. It felt like velvet or velour.

"You're welcome…," I smiled. "Wow, she's so soft," I looked at Kimi. "What other Pokémon do you have, I'd love to see them!" Kimi just smirked and threw five poke balls into the air. Out came a Staraptor, a Garchomp, a Flametross, a Luxray, a Lucario and a Fragmory. They looked so perfect and well groomed. They were just as beautiful as Angel. "Wow… they are so beautiful…"

"Thank you…," she smiled. "So, let's begin…"

* * *

**A/N: I had to do that. I love cliff hangers. :P**

**Oh yeah, Flametross is the fully evolved form of the Oriss fire starter (it looks like an albatross with flames on its wings, back, tail and head) and Fragmory is the evolved form of Skarmory (it looks similar except it's taller and has two prongs growing out of its crest). **


End file.
